


come on in boy

by Efflorescence_Amour



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, and harry tries too hard, blowjob, but they love each other - Freeform, nialls a bit of a muck, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflorescence_Amour/pseuds/Efflorescence_Amour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Niall has a history of terrible Valentine's Days that always end up with him getting broken up with. He's been with Harry for almost eleven months, and he's head over heels in love, but he tries desperately to get Harry to ignore Valentine's Day because he doesn't want things to end between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on in boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diaryofanarcissisticgayman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/gifts).



> I really hope you all enjoy this fic, especially Diaryofanarcissisticgayman who had requested it!

“You’re overreacting Niall,”

 

Louis states with that smug tone of voice he gets sometimes while he types away on his phone with both of his thumbs, eyes glued down to the bright screen that washes the color off of his face.

 

“No I’m not, and shut up, I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” Niall grumbles as he skims through a phone, not his but Harry’s. He had snatched it from the others pocket with the lie of playing angry birds since he still had it installed but in all honesty he was going through Harry’s calendar. It was a little drastic of him and he hates lying to Harry but he couldn’t very well tell the other,’I need to check your phone to make sure you have nothing planned for Valentines date.’ That would make him sound outright insane.

 

Louis rolls from his back onto his stomach and tears his eyes away from his phone to give Niall an out right disbelieving look. “You’re on Harry’s phone, I can see you in his Planner, you’re doing too much, mate” Niall easily ignores Louis, swipes his fingers into messages and skims through them, checking for any keywords like ‘valentines’ and ‘fourteenth’. “Niall” Louis warns, as if he was going to do something but both of them knew he wasn't getting up from the bed.

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll give him his phone back.” Niall says as he rolls his eyes and shoves Harry’s phone into his pocket, pushing himself with his foot against the desk so the rolling chair he’s sitting in would skid him to where Louis was.”So, has Harry spoken to you as of recent? About, you know, me?” Niall outright asks, his gaze fierce as he stares eye to eye with Louis.

 

Niall is not over reacting, he isn’t irrational or blowing this out of proportions either. He has a right to be like this and Louis knows it, what makes Niall made is that Louis doesn’t understand.

 

For the past four years Niall has had nothing but bad look on Valentines day and all of the days near and after it. He’s been cursed and he knows it. He’s been dumped literally on the fourteenth before, he’s been cheated on days prior, he’s been rejected days after, he’s been dropped cold with nothing but a text leading up to what he had assumed would be the best date ever. Niall has nothing but troubling history with Valentines day and he knows that if he doesn't do something, anything about it this year then something shitty is going to happen, like Harry’s going to dump him or he’s gonna get sent pictures of Harry snogging some bloke.

 

Niall doesn't actually think Harry is capable of cheating on him, or really in general. He knows Harry, knows how when he’s devoted he’s absolutely undeterred from the person. Niall remembers when Harry went to a 1965 concert and for a literal month would only listen to them and when Niall asked why Harry told him it was because he felt like he was cheating on them if he listened to another band. Honestly Niall thought it was ridiculous but it was such a _Harry_ thing that he couldn’t take the piss on the other. Couldn’t slip out the 1965 album and switch it for McFly.

 

Point aside something bad was going to happen and Niall could feel it deep in his bones, unsettling and keeping him up and cautious whenever Harry says they need to talk(it usually Harry wanting to ask Niall about his opinion on which Saint Laurent shirt he should wear).

 

Louis fixes him with a serious stare, even going to the length of turning his phone face down against the bed sheets.”Niall you two have been together like, what? Nine months already and Harry has this dub dopey look on his face every time he see’s you, I don’t think he’s gonna break up with you, especially so close to Valentines day, you know he isn’t like that” Louis reasons, exhausted of Niall’s shitty theories and absolutely losing it ever since February rolled into the year.

 

Niall purses his lips and refrains from acting childish and kicking his feet. He knows Louis is right but he hates that.”Eleven months, it’s been eleven, almost twelve in three weeks” Niall says softly, a gentle edge to his voice as he glances down at his hands. He truthfully couldn’t believe he’s been with Harry for so long, and it’s been so amazing too, he’s never been so in love in his entire life before and it scares him to death that this horrible day is just right around the corner and could ruin everything for him.

 

***

 

There are a pair of lips brushing gently against Niall’s temple, scratching his skin with prickly little hairs that makes him stir in his sleep. He tries to ignore the action by shutting his eyes even tighter, maybe ignore him enough that Harry gets the hint and lets Niall return to sleep.

 

“So, Ni, valentines day is like really close by.” Harry starts them off, a glint in his eyes as he looks down at Niall who is curled up against his chest, hiding his face and digging his blunt nails into Harry’s side for waking him up with such a horrible start.

 

Niall keeps his face tucked in against Harry’s chest, keeps his eyes closed, willing this conversation to go away.”Yeah it is, and you need to shave.” He mumbled groggily, stifling a yawn. His tactic? Just push it away, treat that day as if it was nothing, maybe simmer Harry down from any of his plans -- that is if he has any. “Hey now, thought you like it when I didn’t shave?” Harry argues, purposely rubbing his chin against Niall’s temple and then cheek. Niall giggles as he presses his hand against Harry’s chest and then his face”Only when you’re between my legs!” Niall cries with laughter, Harry coming at him with his fingers, tickling just beneath his ribs where he knows Niall will _lose it_.

 

“Think we can fix that then” Harry says huskily, his voice silky smooth as he pulls the blanket over his head and lands himself between Niall’s legs, biting down on the soft meaty flesh of Niall’s inner thigh.

Fuck” Niall hisses as he tilts his head back and twists one hand into the sheets, pulling them to his chest as Harry works his tongue over the thin fabric of Niall’s boxer briefs, his cock twitching with interest. It wasn’t a surprise that Niall was already hard, morning wood being such a pleasant way to start his days off.

 

There is no preparation after that, Harry tugs his boxer briefs down just enough that Niall’s cock bounces out, straining red curving just to the left. Harry just grabs the base of it and holds it straight so he can lick the flat of his tongue right up the side, then close his lips around the tip and suck straight down, collecting the slight coating of precum over his tip. Niall’s lips part open and he tries to not release so fucking early on, so sweet and easy on Harry, always right at the edge when Harry’s just getting started.

 

Harry sucks cock like a king, all tongue and spit, not teeth just the way Niall likes it and a lot of teasing, pulling his head off and just wrapping those sinful pink lips around the tip and giving it a suck. His hand curled around Niall’s hip and digging his finger into the little dip. Harry groans with eagerness when Niall yanks the blanket off of them and curls his fingers into Harry’s hair, watching the way his cock disappeared into the others mouth, Harry staring up at him with bright green eyes and if he could Niall knew Harry would be smirking right about now.

 

Niall relaxes back into the sheets, watching Harry’s head bob up and down with the movement before he leaves Niall’s flushing red and hard, his breathing labored and in soft pants as Harry rest his cheek against Niall’s inner thigh and uses his hand to get the blonde off, pressing gentle side kisses against the skin of Niall’s thigh, the prickly scruff of Harry’s jaw and chin causing his skin to turn pink and it’s just that that has Niall’s breath hitching and his chest tightening before he’s squirting a couple of streams against his stomach and a few splattering on his chest.

 

“So easy to please” Harry purrs as he picks himself up by resting his elbows on Niall’s thighs, Niall squirming and then pressing his cold toes against Harry’s sides till the curly haired one got off of him, leaving red marks where his elbows had dug into.

 

That had to be one of the best blow jobs he has received, Harry just knows how Niall ticks, what gets him off the quickest and at what pace to go, his orgasms always buzzing through him with a gentle after wave of arousal.

 

“Let’s go brush our teeth, I’m starving” Harry says, dipping in a quick peck against Niall’s forehead.

 

Niall’s afraid to climb out of bed and find himself on wobbly legs. He always feels a little drained after a really good climax, and with his funky knee he finds himself never really wanting to move more than he needs to.”Harry” he whines, reaching one hand out to the other who was already on his feet and running a hand through his messy hair, pushing it back and off of his face. He takes one look at Niall and plays up  a very loud sigh before he wiggles his arms beneath niall’s back and behind his knees and picks him up, letting out a fake groan to play on that Niall’s getting too heavy for this.

 

“So valentines day yeah? I’ve got some plans if you wanna here, I promise I won’t bring you, to like, another indie concert okay,” Harry says, pushing the door open with his foot and placing Niall down on his feet because there was no way he was going to be able to brush his teeth when his arms were full of Niall.

 

Niall’s eyes narrow to slits before he quickly wipes the look off of his face and shrugs as he grabs his toothbrush,”Don’t know, I may be busy that day mate, got places to be, people to meet” he jokes, hoping to distract Harry or move away from the topic without being too obvious about it. Harry doesn't know about the curse that had been laid upon Niall and he doesn’t want the other knowing either, he’d think Niall’s just mad kinda like Louis does. Harry gives him a funny look, pouring a blue liquid into a top and gargling it, Niall bought him the mouthwash weeks ago, it was aimed for children, to make brushing their teeth fun. It tinted your teeth blue and when you’re brushing them the tint would disappear and Harry loves it because he _is a child_.

 

Swallowing back the lump in his throat Niall starts brushing his teeth, staring at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were flushed and it went down to his chest, hair a tousled mess and he had a little bit of hair at his chin he needed to shave because he couldn’t grow a full beard like Zayn. “Is that so then?” Harry asks slowly, spitting out the liquid and then brushing his teeth, NIall knew the other was staring at him but if he just ignored it then maybe he could pretend Harry wasn’t. Gargling and then rinsing his mouth Niall shrugged,”I’m a social butterfly Harry,” Niall drawls as if it was so clearly so.

 

Harry ends up rolling his eyes fondly and bumping his hip against Niall’s, following suit and rinsing his mouth.”My social butterfly.” Harry mutters, sliding his toothbrush back into place and sliding his hand down Niall’s back, over the soft dip and resting on his little ass.”My social butterfly who won’t have plans unless they’re with me, right?”

 

Niall knows this tactic, he’s not stupid but he does always fall for it. This is going to be different though, this time he’s going to stay strong against Harry’s lingering hands and he’s going to keep moving on even when Harry tries pulling him back into the conversation.”Got to check my planner Harry, it’s gonna be a Saturday, Saturdays are busy days, I’ve got things to study for Uni, I might be called into work, my other boyfriend might wanna take me out.” Side stepping out of Harry’s touch Niall wiggled his fingers at his boyfriend and smirked, running his fingers through the mess on his head and walking out of the bathroom.

 

“What do you want for breakfast?”

 

“For my boyfriend to not really have another boyfriend!”

 

***

 

Harry is surprisingly persistent even after the first couple of times Niall has shot down anything to do with Valentines day. He leaves Niall cute notes asking if he wants to go to dinner or the fair that day, he sends him texts throughout the day telling him how many days, hours, and minutes left till valentines day, he has called Niall while he was hanging out with Louis  and asked bluntly if Niall really did have another boyfriend for valentines day. It has been ridiculous and as much as Niall ignores it and just brushes it off  the more Harry comes at him in every other angle he hasn’t tried before and he doesn't get why Harry won’t get the hint that he’s not interested.

 

“He won’t stop” Niall groans, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes and rubbing. His phone is vibrating on the desk and he knows it’s Harry without even checking.

 

“Well, if I was him I wouldn’t either.” Louis draws out. He’s sitting on the couch with his legs brought up to his chest and his phone in his hand. Niall suspects he’s texting Liam but he isn’t going to say anything, he knows how defensive Louis gets when anyone asks him about Liam and him.”I’d confront you about dismissing me, Harry’s too nice, or many he doesn’t realize you are but come on, stop being so scared. Does it really sound like he’s going to leave you? I listened in on your call, he asked if you wanted to take a trip to France, Niall, _France_ , why would he break up with you while taking you to France?”

 

Niall knows he should be listening to Louis but there’s still a dab of doubt he has. Why would Harry be so insistent on going out and doing something on the fourteenth? Why can’t they just stay home instead? He knows he’s being childish at this point, he’s ignoring his boyfriends text and calls after all, but he’s just so scared he doesn't even want to see Harry this Saturday, he doesn't wanna hear his bloody name till next week.”What are you even scared of? He’s not going to break up with you, I doubt he’s gonna come out with ‘I’m straight’, like honestly Niall” Louis looks like he’s at his wits end with Niall, giving him a  glare that Niall could feel burn into his skin.

 

“I-I don’t know, I’m just scared!”

 

It’s been going so good for so long that it seems false for things to continue being amazing. It has to end sometime soon, something has to happen, Niall doesn't have luck so good as this.

 

“Just be honest with him Nialler, you know he loves you and he’s a fucking sap with Valentines day. Didn't you tell me it’s best to be honest?”

 

“I guess”

  


***

 

“Niall, babe,” Harry smiles as he pushes the bedroom door open,”been looking for you. You haven’t been answering my calls or anything”

 

Niall groans as he rolls onto his stomach, glancing over to where Harry was standing awkwardly. He could see something was wrong, his smile not reaching his eyes, his dimples not deep enough. It instantly causes a crease between Niall’s brows. “Uh, yeah, sorry about that, think we need to talk”

 

Harry frowns as he shuffles in his spot, chelsea boots old and worn out, not the same color as his black jeans where Niall had cut a hole in the knee for Harry weeks after they started dating. He seems stiff, lacking the usual free air he had around him and Niall feels like shit because he knows it has to be from ignoring him. Harry can’t stand being ignored, can’t stand not being able to have Niall at the end of a call or under his arm.”Niall, I don’t think I wanna” Harry starts,”Are you gonna break up with me? Is that why  you’ve been distancing yourself?”

 

And the words come out so raw and uncertain. They hit Niall cold and he’s left frowning at Harry. Where in the world would that have come from? Harry couldn’t possibly think that, but there he was looking at Niall as if he was scared to death on the answer, if Niall didn’t know any better he would think Harry had tears at the corner of his eyes and his hands were shaking.

 

“If I’m getting too clingy I’’m sorry, I can stop, I won’t call so often I promise. I’ll stop whatever it is, I’ll do better Ni, I promise, please, I’m really so-”

 

“I don’t want to do anything on the fourteenth” Niall blurts out. He can’t continue listening in on Harry, he can’t continue making the other feel like he’s done something wrong when everything he does goes . He knows his face is heating up, “I love you Harry, I don’t wanna break up with you, I just. I just wanna stay home and maybe we could watch a film and ignore the day? I don’t want to celebrate”

 

Harry’s not frowning anymore, instead his lips are quirked up just the slightest form of a smile and it’s better than how he looked before.”Is this about last years valentines day? And the year before that babe?” Harry asked gently and Niall’s left struck, unsure how Harry would know about any of that since he has kept his mouth shut about it.

 

“What do you mean?” Niall asks slowly, biting down on his lips nervously.

 

“Louis told me, the break up with Brez, that date with Justin, the, um, pictures of Josh. He said you think you’re cursed. I really hope you didn’t think I was going to do any of that stuff Ni, you know I love you right, I wanted to make it special for you, so you could enjoy it again babe.” Harry explains. Walking over to the bed he sits at the edge and curls his hand into the long hair at the back of Niall’s head and gently rubs his fingers into the others scalp.”Love, have you really been ignoring me because of it?”

 

“Sorry Harry, I was just scared you know, I’m cursed. We’re doing so good, I didn’t want us to end, I love you so much it hurts.” Niall stutters a calming breath, leaning into Harry’s hand and tilting his head to the side.”Didn’t mean to hurt you, honest”

 

“You’re gonna have to make it up to me, I was on the verge of buying tickets to France Ni, France okay”

 

“Promise I will, we can do anything you want, babe”

 

“Let’s go to France then, go in Friday and stay in till Monday? Make up for all the shit valentines”

 

Niall eyes up Harry curiously, a long weekend trip to France sounded amazing, sounded perfect even.

 

“Won’t break up with me?”

 

“Not if you break up with me first”

 

“I wouldn’t even dream of it.” Niall counter, leaning forward to press a kiss against Harry’s lips.

 

 


End file.
